


Poems of the Shinobi World

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Indra's Peacocks, Izuna's Noodle Cats, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of poems of varying topic and mood.





	1. Eternal Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry forms within:  
~Haiku  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5, should encapsulate an image and emotion.  
~Tanka  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5-7-7, should encapsulate an image and emotion.
> 
> This will update with 1-3 poems every Sunday that I have new poem(s) to add to it. Each poem will have the character(s)/ship, if applicable, and any comments on content in the chapter summary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Kakashi & Gai; Eternal Rivals and their Challenges

Elite jounin play  
flashing silver, brightest green  
a new Challenge drawn!


	2. Uchiha Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Madara as Clan Head listening to/watching over the Uchiha children

A giggle echoes  
tiny footsteps in my hall  
sneaking children's games  
plots and plans and little dreams  
tumbling across tatami


	3. Beloved Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> MadaTobi; Madara contemplating Tobirama's eyes

Sharp ruby gaze gleams  
fierce, icy, calculating  
soften, sweet, steady


	4. Simple Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> 'noodle cats' (martens); Izuna's (very spoiled) summons

Softly scurrying  
noodle cats are simple things  
give treats and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shared some of the tanka I was writing for [A Life Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023054), and before leaving for the night Koi declared an expectation for a noodle cat haiku (by or about) on the morrow. I wrote this one immediately. XD


	5. Love and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Tsuyu and Umeka (peacocks; Indra's summons)

Peacock feathers fan  
oldest, dearest friends  
Tsuyu, Umeka  
acting like parents to me  
prettiest, cleverest birds


	6. The Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Kakashi, ANBU Hound, and the way he portrays himself within Konoha

Lazy slouch, saunter  
the Hound - deadliest ANBU  
gentle deception


	7. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Kagami; Tobirama speaking of his student

Wide Uchiha eyes  
pleading, wishing to be taught  
a bright, hopeful child  
I could never have refused  
now my precious young student


	8. Taijutsu Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Lee & Sakura or LeeSaku; take it as a spar between friends who both love and specialise in taijutsu . . . or a pair of lovers playing with taijutsu.

Sakura blossoms  
falling free on field of green  
taijutsu lovers


	9. Tobirama's Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Tobirama; making Hashirama's dreams reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi inspired this one, as well, if in a more roundabout way. ;)

My Anija dreams  
he wishes for a changed world  
I will make it so


	10. Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Neji; prodigy and shame for the Hyuuga

White, featureless eyes  
Hyuuga to blood and bone  
not their pride but shame


	11. Rain Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Kakashi; post-mission returning to Konoha

Spiky silver droops  
weary jounin running home  
pounding rain slows him


	12. Konoha's Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Rock Lee; playing off Lee’s title of Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast (or Handsome Devil of Konoha)

Punches thrown, hard-fast  
Beautiful, green, wild - Rock Lee!  
Konoha's demon


	13. Crowned in Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Sakura & Ino; little girls and flower crowns

Friends braiding flowers  
petals of pinks, reds, blues, golds  
crowns adorn two heads


	14. Juuken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Hyuuga hiden, juuken

Flat palms, shallow strikes  
chakra spiking bright and fierce  
damage wrought untold


	15. Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Kakashi; using chidori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, as it happens, the very first bit of fandom poetry I wrote at all (almost a year ago; September 27th last year while I was very ill and on a writing retreat and wound up writing many haiku, as they were small enough to focus on and complete before my next collapse).

Pinwheel eye bared, spins  
lightning gathers in splayed hand  
death looms - chidori!


	16. Snake Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> SakuOro; Sakumo scenting his mate

Scent not sweet but sharp  
carrying fear, blood, and death  
dark, venomous threat  
vicious snake, hunting ninja  
to this wolf, promises love


	17. Hyuuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Hyuuga Clan

Inky black, blank white  
Hyuuga - icy reserve  
Old, respected clan


	18. Wolf's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> SakuOro; Sakumo waking to the (beloved) snake in his bed

Wolf wakes, senses caught  
slithering scales, golden eyes  
mate, pack, home, safe, love


	19. Suiton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Tobirama; greatest suiton user

Waves rise to meet him  
calling oceans among sand  
suiton terror


	20. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Orochimaru; devotion to family

My wolf, my hatchling  
I am told I am selfish  
perhaps they speak truth  
for these two who hold my heart  
I would rend the world to ash


	21. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> bb!Kakashi; hearing whispers and disdain for (parent) Orochimaru

Bitter, lone Sannin  
caustic, vicious, cold, frightful  
I hear them mutter  
their fear spurring poison words  
so cruel to my Mama


	22. Purpose and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Madara; his purpose was lost with Izuna

My otouto's death  
stole my life's purpose from me  
while others walk safe  
my heart beats hollow with pain  
this village was built for him


	23. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Hashirama & Tobirama; Hashirama's easy smiles

My brother's bright smiles  
he gives them so easily  
each one lights my world


	24. Longing Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> MadaTobi; an Uchiha who missed their chance

Glinting ruby eyes  
an Uchiha's swooning dream  
muscle, suiton, blades  
spars showing skill and beauty  
courted, won, Madara's match


	25. Genjutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> MadaTouka; gifting Sharingan fantasies

Whirling Sharingan  
a genjutsu besting mine  
he crafts sweetest dreams


	26. On His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> MadaTobi; oral sex erotic poem

Dark eyes, heated tease  
silken warmth around my cock  
wet slide, pleasure builds  
wild hair spills, soft in my hands  
powerful man, on his knees


	27. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> KakaIru; kisses with no mask

Sharp teeth, hidden face  
a few of many secrets  
he offers to me


	28. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> MadaTobi; Madara proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of those that _could_ be not a fandom poem, but Madara and Tobirama were in mind when I wrote it.

Beloved, my heart  
belongs in your hands alone  
as all that I am  
will you take it, and my love  
become mine, as I am yours?


	29. Toad's Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Sannin >.>

Warm, contented snake  
tucked snugly in her cleavage  
completely unfair


	30. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> SakuOro; love, child, family

Wolf's heart in cool hands  
wolf's cub born to scaly coils  
serpent's deepest joy


	31. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> SakuOro; knotting, possessive loving erotic poem

Claiming kiss and hands  
a howl that rings in my ears  
knot swells, warmth inside  
a wolf's heart, wolf's devotion  
my mate's needy, loving touch


	32. Midnight Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> SakuOro; Sakumo watches Orochimaru rock Kakashi to sleep in the middle of the night

Soft sound of footfall  
my cub's tiny, muffled cries  
rocked in gentle arms  
coaxing soothing sleep's return  
watching my mate from our bed


	33. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> KakaShisui; flirting and sparring

Spinning pinwheel eyes  
tousled hair, playful laughter  
sweet smile, ever bright  
leading me in teasing games  
what will happen when he's caught?


	34. Nori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Nori (snake summon) cublingsitting

Strong seaweed green bands  
sheltering our little one  
coiling close and safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori may be familiar from several of my SakuOro 'verses; he is forever the best cublingsitter for small Kakashi.


	35. Crystal Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Haku and his makyou hyoushou

Soft smiles and swift hands  
dance in storm of swirling shards  
flash of icy blades


	36. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Sakura's strength

Bright smile and sparkle  
steel strength shines in spring green eyes  
strikes shattering stone


	37. Broken Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Sasuke; Sakura meets his eyes

Blank onyx eyes stare  
first cold, then hot, always fierce  
sharp gaze meeting mine  
holding only grief, pain, rage;  
frightened child never grew up


	38. In Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> TobIndra; wing!AU . . . basically this could fit in Flirty Flying, the story I am currently writing

Bright wings catch my eye  
death on the wing, swift and sure  
brilliant in the air  
draws every eye to himself  
matches flights only with mine


	39. Izuna's Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Izuna and his noodle cats (and his exasperated brother)

My fluffy darlings  
such clever, precious babies  
best little noodles  
cuddles and treats for always!  
Kami, Izuna, must you?


End file.
